THE STORY OF SPIKE Y SPIKA
by TADE 21
Summary: Uno de los experimentos de Twilight salió mal ¡ahora hay otro, más bien otra dragona! ¿de dónde salió? ¿esto afectara la relación que tiene Spike y sus amigas? ¿TADE 21 terminara su primer fic? Descúbranlo en...
1. Chapter 1

Hola raza, vengo con un nuevo Fic, porque empezar otro cuando ni siquiera acabas el primero es de chingones

* * *

**THE STORY OF "SPIKE" Y "SPIKA"**

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**Sábado 1:04 pm**

-"Jamás creí que ayudar a Twilight en una de sus experimentos me trajera tantos problemas"- pensaba el dragón tirado en el suelo con múltiples raspones y cortadas leves

_Pantalla negra y acercamiento a Spike_

–Bueno mejor les explica, soy Spike el asistente de la portadora de la magia, ha pasado tiempo desde que no la hacía de conejillo de indias para sus experimentos, y tenía el presentimiento de que este sería un buen día, ¡FAAAAALSO, CON TODO Y SU MOÑO PARA ACABARLA DE AMOLAR!, ¿cómo sea tengo que regresar al fic?-

_Se quita la pantalla negra y alejamiento para ver el laboratorio lleno de humo, Spike se levanta para ver como quedo después de lo sucedido y ve una silueta moverse_

-Twi, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Spike acercándose a la silueta -¿Twi?- y ve como esta silueta se levanta en dos patas –"esa no es Twi"- Spike toma posición ofensiva y se lanza contra la silueta

-¡Aaah!- grito Spike al ver a quien había tacleado -¿quién eres?- pregunto el dragón

-Yo, soy Spika- respondió Spika al dragón sobre ella -¿podrías quitarte? me estas aplastando el…- Spika se pone roja

-¿el qué?- pregunto Spike viendo su mano, y se pone roja porque lo que tenía en la mano era uno de los bustos de esta –pe…perdón no…no era mi intención- dijo quitando la mano

_Spika le da un buen golpe en…en sus esferas de dragón haciendo que este se sofoque y se caiga en…en el busto de Spika _(pobre y afortunado Spike)

-"¿Por qué a mí?"- pensó Spike

-Porque eres un idiota- le dice Spika quitándoselo de encima, levantándose para ver donde esta -¿dónde estoy?, dragón- y ve que Spike sigue sobándose

-¿Quién….quién eres?- pregunto Spike tratando de pararse -¿por qué…estas aquí?-

_Ruido de que algo se cayó_

-¿S…Spika?- y Spike solo ve a Spika tirada aun lado de él y este se desmaya por el dolor

**Flashback 12:35 pm**

_Spike está con Twilight en el laboratorio ayudándola a hacer una poción_

-Dime Twi, ¿para qué sirve exactamente esto?- dijo echando un líquido morado a un tubo de ensayo

-Es un nuevo hechizo- solo eso respondió Twilight

-Okeeeey "que fría"- dijo Spike

-Listo, ahora necesito que te quedes quieto- y Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno

-Espera…¿solo me llamaste para ser el conejillo de indias? "que mala"- pregunto Spike lamentablemente sabiendo la respuesta

-Sí, ahora tomate eso- le mando Twilight

-"Esto me huele mal"- pero Spike obedeció sin opción alguna –guaa, ¿y ahora?- pregunto estúpidamente Spike

_Palabras del hechizo en latín…explosión_

**Fin Flashback**

**Hospital de Ponyville**

**Habitación de Spike**

**2:02 pm**

_Spike se encontraba despertando en la cama del hospital con vendajes en sus heridas y…una bolsa de hielo en sus partes_

-"Un techo desconocido" mejor me levanto, ¡aaah!- se quejó por el dolor que sus proveniente de sus partes

_Twilight sale del baño de la habitación de Spike_

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste- dijo amigablemente Twi acercándose al dragón

_¡SAS! se escucha el portazo de la puerta y entran tres potras de la misma edad que Spike, estas sin sus cutie marks_

-¡Spike!- corrió a abrazarlo Sweetie Belle

-¡¿cómo se encuentra?!- grito preocupada Apple Bloom, y fue también a abrazarlo

_Scootaloo solo corrió y se lanzó a abrazar al dragón dejándolo sin aire_

-Chi…chicas, estoy bien- dijo Spike para tranquilizarlas –pero, me están aplastando-

_Las tres se dan cuenta de que están encima de él y se bajan algo apenadas_

-Lo siento- dicen las tres al unisón

-Bueno, ya me siento mejor con ustedes aquí- dijo haciendo que las tres se ruborizaran -¿dónde está Spika?-

-¿Quién?- pregunta Twilight

-La dragona que estaba en el laboratorio, Twi- respondió Spike

-Aaaaaah, ella, si, bueno está en otra habitación- dijo Twilight

-"¿Dragona?"- piensan las chicas

_Spike sale de la cama aun adolorido_

-Spike, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunta Twilight

-¿En qué habitación esta?- le pregunta Spike a Twi

-Eh, dos puertas a la derecha-

-Gracias- dijo

_Spike sale y se dirige a la habitación de Spika con varias preguntas en su mente_

**Habitación de Spike**

_Esta se encontraba en un silencio algo incómodo para todas_

-Eh, chicas, gracias por venir a ver a Spike- dijo Twilight para romper el hielo

-De nada Twilight- dijo Apple Bloom –"creo que no es un buen momento invitar a Spike al cine" tengo que regresar a la granja, nos vemos después- dijo y se marchó a casa

-Yo…tengo asuntos que hacer, asi que adiós- dijo Scootaloo y se fue volando por la ventana

-Yo, me ocupare de la biblioteca, ¿Sweetie Belle?- dice Twilight acercándose a ella

-Yo me quedare un rato- dijo mirando a Twilight –quiero hablar con Spike-

_Twilight se teletransporta a el laboratorio y empieza a buscar un libro en la estanteria_

**Habitación de Spika**

_Spike se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama de Spika_

-Creo que te excediste Twi- dijo viendo a esta con un vendaje que le cubría la parte superior del tronco

-S…Spike- dijo Spika despertando de su sueño

-Spika, ¿estás bien?- le pregunta a esta ya despierta

_Los dos se miran a los ojos y se sonrojan_

-Sí, pero ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto Spika quitándose el rubor de su cara

-Spika, ¿quién eres?- pregunto seriamente

-Yo, soy tú- respondió Spika

_Spike al escuchar la respuesta se levante y la acorrale en la cama posicionándose encima de ella, _Spika se empieza a ruborizar por tenerlo de frente

-No te creo- dijo Spike -pruébalo-

-¿có…cómo?- pregunta Spika mirando hacia otro lado para no ruborizarse más

-Mírame a los ojos, y dímelo- responde Spike

_Spika se voltea aun sonrojada y este se acerca más haciendo que esta se pusiera más roja_

-So…soy…t…tú- apenas respondió y le intenta dar una patada a Spike en su zona sensible, pero Spike le sostiene la pierna

-No ves que todavía no me alivio de la primera- le dice juguetonamente Spike

-Fue tu culpa lo de la primera vez- dice volteando a otro lado recordando su primer encuentro

**Habitación de Spike**

-"¿Por qué tardara tanto? y si están haciendo…cosas"- piensa Sweetie Belle mientras se le pone roja la cara y sale corriendo a la habitación de Spika

**Continuara…**

* * *

Digan, digan que ¿le seguimos o no? la decisión está en sus cascos y en sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la tardanza pero solo tengo una cosa por decirles...

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE CON ANTERIORIDAD EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

-So…soy…t…tú- apenas respondió y le intenta dar una patada a Spike en su zona sensible, pero Spike le sostiene la pierna

-No ves que todavía no me alivio de la primera- le dice juguetonamente Spike

-Fue tu culpa lo de la primera vez- dice volteando a otro lado recordando su primer encuentro

**Habitación de Spike**

-"¿Por qué tardara tanto? y si están haciendo…cosas"- piensa Sweetie Belle mientras se le pone roja la cara y sale corriendo a la habitación de Spika

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Habitación de Spika**

**2:45 pm**

_Spike estaba a unos centímetros de Spika _(¡beso, beso!) _sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, sus miradas entrelazadas _(que bello :3)

_Entra Sweetie Belle y los ve_

-Eh…-Sweetie Belle se pone roja al ver a Spike sobre Spika y él agarrando su pierna

_Los dos se voltean y se ruborizan al ver que la pony los observa en esa posición, Spika tira a Spike de la cama y se cubre con la sabana_

-Eh, Sweetie Belle- Spike tirado en el suelo todo rojo –no…no es lo que crees- le dice levantándose

-Lo…los dejos solos- dice Sweetie Belle con los ojos llorosos y sale corriendo

-Esto es tu culpa- dice Spika aun tapada

-También tuya- dice Spike algo molesto

-Solo ve y arréglalo- Spika se descubre - antes de que algo más pase-

_Spike sale corriendo de la habitación para tratar de alcanzar a Sweetie Belle_

-"¿Qué fue eso?, mi corazón se aceleró cuando estaba cerca de mi"- se levanta con dolor y se dirige al baño –y ese calor que sentí cuando me miró- frente al espejo recuerda esa mirada de Spike hacia ella y se ruboriza –debe ser solo mi imaginación- dice y sale del baño dirigiéndose a su cama a dormir

**Sueño de Spika**

_Spike estaba a unos centímetros de Spika,_ _sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, sus miradas entrelazadas y plasmaban en sus labios, un beso…solo existía ese momento entre ellos, Spika abrazando por el cuello a Spike y este rodeando su cintura_

_Sonido de puerta abriéndose_

**Fin del sueño**

**3:37 pm**

_Spike cansado y algo adolorido regresa a la habitación de Spika_

-Spika, no pude encontrar a Sweetie Belle- dice Spike entrando a la habitación -¿Spika?- pregunta

_Camina hacia la cama viéndola dormir de espalda a él _

–Durmiendo a estas horas, ¿enserio?-

-No si haces tanto ruido- responde Spika algo molesta aun sin voltearlo a ver

-Eh, perdón si te desperté, ya me iba- dice Spike caminando hacia la puerta

-Espera- dice Spika deteniendo el andar del dragón

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Spike parándose al lado de la cama

-Bu…bueno- empezaba a ponerse roja

-¿Si?- pregunta Spike

_Toc, Toc_

-Yo abro- dice Spike

-"¿Quién será?"- se preguntaba Spika

_Spike camina hacia la puerta, la abre y ve a Apple Bloom_

-Hola Apple Bloom- saluda el dragón amenamente

-¿Spike?- le pregunta

-¿Qué pasa Apple Bloom?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta intrigada AB

-Vine a acompañar a Spika- responde

-Ah, ¿la dragona?- pregunta algo desilusionada

-Sí, ven pasa- le invita

-Solo quería ver como seguías- dice Apple Bloom viendo los vendajes que tiene por el cuerpo

-Descuida, mañana por la mañana estaré como nuevo, y podre ayudarte a ti y a las chicas en sus aventuras del club- diciéndolo súper animado

-¿Enserio?- pregunta Apple Bloom con entusiasmo

-Claro ¿crees que las dejaría por esto?- pregunto Spike señalando su cuerpo con vendas

-Muchas gracias Spike- dijo abrazándolo

-Eh, no hay de que Apple Bloom- dice regresando el abrazo

-¿S…Spike?- pregunta un poco sonrojada Apple Bloom

-¿Si?- pregunta Spike separándose poquito para mirarla a los ojos

-¿Que…quería saber si tú…irías con…?- pregunta Apple Bloom y en cada palabra su rostro se enrojecía más

-Spike, ¿quién es?- interrumpió Spika parada justo detrás de ellos

_Se separaran de su abrazo_

-Spika, es una amiga, ven Apple Bloom- le dijo y volteo a ver a Spika

-Y tú, deberías permanecer en cama- le regaño el dragón

_Spika solo se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cama, los amigos se paran aun lado_

-¡Whoa!- se sorprendió Apple Bloom al ver a Spika igualita a Spike, pero en mujer

-Si…es una larga historia- dijo Spike a la sorpresa de su amiga

-Me la cuentas- dijo Apple Bloom intrigada sentándose

-Mejor cuando salgamos del hospital- dice Spike también sentándose

_Teniendo cuidado de no volver a mencionar el tema, solo platicaron de otras cosas_

**4:54 pm**

_Entra la enfermera a la habitación_

-¿Sucede algo enfermera?- pregunta Spike

-Solo vine a decirles que la hora de visitas se acaba en poco- dice y sale de la habitación

_Apple Bloom parándose de su asiento_

-Bueno, creo que es mi aviso, adiós Spike, Spika- se despide y se sale de la habitación

_Sonido de puerta cerrándose_

-"Estaba a punto de decírselo"- pensaba Apple Bloom con enojo caminando a la salida del hospital

-¡Apple Bloom, espera!- grita Spike corriendo tras de ella

-Spike, no deberías correr, aun estas herido- le dice deteniendo su andar

-Solo quiero saber ¿qué era lo que me querías preguntar?-

_Apple Bloom se sonroja al escuchar la pregunta y abraza al dragón_

-Eh…¿Apple Bloom?-

-Espero que te mejores pronto- le da un beso en la mejilla y se va galopando

_Spike solo se queda viendo como ella se va, dejando un beso en su mejilla y un sentimiento en su corazón_

-No se tu, pero este fic me está volviendo loco, ¡y apenas es el segundo episodio!, joder- decía Spike un poco enojado rompiendo la 4ta pared

**Fuera del hospital**

-"¡Sí!, no fue lo que esperaba, pero fue un buen paso"- pensaba alegre Apple Bloom mientras seguía galopando perdiendo detrás suyo el hospital

**Hospital**

_Spike caminaba hacia su habitación con la mano en la mejilla sobre la cual fue plasmado el beso_

_Entra en la habitación y se recuesta sobre la cama pero algo lo saca de sus casilla…está a lado suyo Scootaloo dormida_

-"¿Qué?, ¿pero cómo?"- se pregunta el dragón viendo a su alrededor y notando la ventana abierta –aah, pegasos- dice un poco molesto –"bueno no la puedo correr y mucho menos despertarla, me mata"- pensaba

**1) ¡Que la despierte!**

**2) ¡Que se vaya con Spika!**

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado como está tomando rumbo este Fic

Para los que aún no han visto mi primer Fic: MLP al revés, les invito a pasar a leerlo, y para los que quieran más de THE STORY OF "SPIKE" Y "SPIKA" sigan sintonizándonos en su página favorita de Fanfics, con el escritor novato: TADE 21

ADIOS, SMILE :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo les va con estas vacaciones?, espero que bien

¿Adivinen que tenemos?

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

**Hospital**

_Spike caminaba hacia su habitación con la mano en la mejilla sobre la cual fue plasmado el beso_

_Entra en la habitación y se recuesta sobre la cama pero algo lo saca de sus casilla…está a lado suyo Scootaloo dormida_

-"¿Qué?, ¿pero cómo?"- se pregunta el dragón viendo a su alrededor y notando la ventana abierta –aah, pegasos- dice un poco molesto –"bueno no la puedo correr y mucho menos despertarla, me mata"- pensaba

**1) ¡Que la despierte!**

**2) ¡Que se vaya con Spika!**

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Habitación de Spike**

**5:12 pm**

_La situación entre si despertar a Scootaloo o irse de ahí se estaba complicando y para acabarla, se iría con Spika_

-"No es que me moleste su compañía, pero…"- pensaba el dragón tratándose de levantar de la cama sin hacer ruido –"ese sentimiento que tengo cuando la veo"-

-S…Spike- murmuraba Scootaloo entre sueños

-"Mejor me voy…despacito, muy despacito"- pensaba Spike levantando el pie para empezar a tomar camino, no le tomo mucho tiempo colocarse frente a la puerta

_Sonido de puerta abriéndose_

-"Estúpida puerta ahora si suenas verdad"- pensaba abriéndola un poco más y salir de ahí

_Spike ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta y lo único que le faltaba era una excusa para quedarse con Spika_

-"No puedo llegar y decirle: Hola, hay una pegaso durmiendo en mi cama y por eso dormiré contigo"- Spike sin dejar de pensar en excusas llego frente a la habitación –"¿y ahora?"-

**Habitación de Spika**

_Toc, toc_

-¿Si?- preguntaba la dragona

-Spika, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el dragón

-Claro- le concedió

_Sonido de puerta abriéndose_

-Lamento que te moleste- decía Spike cerrando la puerta

-No es ninguna molestia además, quería preguntarte algo- Spika se encontraba recostada en la cama

-Enserio, yo también- decía Spike sentándose alado de la cama –pero tú primero-

-Bueno…¿esas potras que vinieron…eran tus amigas?- pregunto sentándose –"en especial esa que nos vio"-

-Sí, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y…Scootaloo- diciendo la ultima un poco rojo por la situación anterior

-"¿Scootaloo?" y dime, ¿qué me querías preguntar?- preguntaba Spika tomando un vaso con agua

Spike tornándose de un rojo en su cara –Bueno…¿me podría…quedar contigo?-

_Spika como toda una sorpresa escupe el líquido que estaba tomando al escuchar la pregunta_

-Pe…perdón- decía Spika ruborizándose, enojándose e imaginándose la escena

-"Huy, el maestro de las indirectas…creo que mejor me hubiera quedado con Scootaloo"- pensaba Spike dejando de lado la situación actual** –**di…digo sino te molesta**- **decía viendo a Spika roja y echando humo de la cabeza

**Boutique Carrusel**

**Habitación de Sweetie Belle**

**5:35 pm**

_Sweetie Belle se encontraba acostada en cama_

_Toc, toc_

_Entra Rarity_

-¿Te encuentras bien Sweetie?- pregunto su hermana –no haz dijo nada desde tu visita al hospital-

-¿Hermana?- pregunta Sweetie Belle sentándose

-¿Qué pasa querida?- Rarity se acerca a ella

-¿Crees que soy…bonita?- pregunta

-Oh querida, eres muy bonita- le responde abrazándola –pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta, hay algún corcel?- pregunta con mirada picara

-¡Hermana!- grita Sweetie un poco molesta con esa mirada

-Jajaja, eso solo quiere decir algo- decía Rarity caminando a la salida –la comida estará lista, baja y ayúdame a acomodar la mesa-

-Bueno- Sweetie baja con su hermana

**Cocina**

_Sweetie Belle estaba acomodando los vasos y platos para comer mientras Rarity preparaba la comida_

-Menú de hoy huevos con tomates y champiñones en capas- decía Rarity sirviendo la comida

-Whoa, tú siempre con tus elegantes recetas de Canterlot hermana- decía Sweetie sentándose para comer

-Bueno, si no te gusta podrías intentar cocinar tú, pero sin incendiar la casa por favor- bromeaba Rarity recordando la vez que se quedó al cuidado de ella una semana

-Jaja, que graciosa hermana- dijo sarcásticamente tomando la cuchara con su magia y dando un gran bocado al exquisito platillo

-Sweetie Belle, ¿qué te he dijo de los modales de una dama?- le reprimía Rarity

-Pero tengo hambre- respondió

-Ejem-

-Bocados pequeños y siempre rechaza el postre- decía Sweetie aburrida

-Exacto- le dijo Rarity comiendo una pequeña porción –como sea, ¿quién es ese corcel?- pregunta haciendo que Sweetie escupiera el agua empapando a su hermana -¡Sweetie Belle!-

-Perdón-

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**6:21 pm**

_La familia Apple había terminado de comer y Apple Bloom ayudaba a AppleJack a recoger la mesa_

-Apple Bloom, ¿podrías lavar los platos?- le pedía su hermana mientras esta los depositaba en el lavabo

-Claro- dijo animada Apple Bloom mientras tarareaba una canción

-Vaya, estas muy animada desde que volviste de ver a Spike- dijo al ver a su hermanita tan alegre -perdón por no acompañarte, y ¿cómo se encuentra?-

-Dijo que tal vez lo den de alta mañana- Apple Bloom término de lavar los trastes –"lo esperare con ansias Spike"-

-Tal vez vaya mañana a la ciudad, ¿quieres que los visitemos?- propuso AppleJack

-¡Por supuesto!- se alegró por la propuesta –"Síííí"-

-Bueno- dijo AppleJack sacando un molde para pie

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Apple Bloom

-No querrás ir a visitarlo y sin un pie que lo espere, ¿o sí?- pregunto

-Claro que no- respondió –"un pie para invitarlo a un día de campo, genial"-

-Entonces ve por las manzanas que el pie de Spike espera- le dijo

**Hospital de Ponyville**

**Habitación de Spike**

**6:54**

_Scootaloo se encontraba en el baño de la habitación, estaba por salir pero algo la detiene un ruido_

_Sonido de puerta siendo abierta fuertemente_

_Entra un doctor unicornio con dos enfermeras moviendo una camilla a la habitación_

-Enfermera, necesitamos 2 litros de sangre tipo D- ordeno el doctor

-"Tipo D"- pensaba intrigada –"¡Spike!"- pensó angustiada

-Enseguida- la enfermera sale a por las bolsas

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo chico?- le preguntaba el doctor poniéndole liquido rojo en el labio

-Una chica- responde Spike calmadamente

-"¡Esa zorra!, le hizo algo a mi Spike, pero va a ver cómo me la pongo cuando salga"-

* * *

Perdón si no le puse tanta enjundia en el capítulo, he estado trabajando en otros proyectos futuros.

**Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21**

Un pequeño Spoiler de mi próximo Fic:

**Una mariposa color arcoíris**

Entre todas esas miradas de ella que me dan seguridad, que me protegen, me apoyan y me dan las fuerzas para ser mejor. Dejar el temor de lado y decirle lo que siempre he sentido.


	4. Recuerdo de un amor: Scootaloo

Hi :3...Bueno el capítulo...no sé porque lo subí a mitad de semana pero bueno disfrútenlo...ya sé, ya sé, soy malo poniendo títulos

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE**

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo chico?- le preguntaba el doctor poniéndole liquido rojo en el labio

-Una chica- responde Spike calmadamente

-"¡Esa zorra!, le hizo algo a mi Spike, pero va a ver cómo me la pongo cuando salga"-

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Sábado**

**7:14 pm**

**Habitación de Spike**

_Spike estaba despidiendo al doctor antes de que saliera_

–Gracias doc- agradecía Spike la ayuda

-Y recuerda, no más jueguitos en el hospital ¿entendido?- bromeaba el doctor abriendo la puerta

-Sí- respondió algo molesto el dragón

-Necesitas descansar, duerme un poco- le propuso el doctor a Spike cerrando la puerta con su magia

_La habitación no estaba completamente en silencio, se escuchaban pasos en el baño y Spike sabia quien producía esos pasos_

-Scootaloo sé que sigues ahí- decía Spike levantándose de la cama para abrir la puerta del baño

-Ho…hola- decía Scootaloo un poco tímida

-¿Se podría saber qué haces en el baño?- preguntaba Spike un poco serio

-S…Spike, eso no se le pregunta a una dama- decía Scootaloo en tono de ofendida

-Sabes que no me refería a eso- Spike se acerca más a la pegaso haciendo que esta se ruborizara

-"Piensa…vamos cerebro no me falles ahora"- Scootaloo empezaba a sudar y sentía que la boca se le secaba –¡tengo que usar el baño!- y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Spike

-Aaah- suspiro el dragón caminando hacia la cama –¿un libro?...- sonrió Spike

**En el baño**

-"Vamos, inventa una buena excusa"- seguía pensando Scootaloo un poco molesta con su cerebro

_Se empiezan a escuchar palabras_

-¿Eh?- Scootaloo pone su oído en la puerta para escuchar mejor

**Cuarto**

-Oh, mira, la enfermera dejo el nuevo libro de Daring Do en mi habitación-

_Al escuchar eso Scootaloo abre la puerta y se lanza a Spike que se encontraba acostado con el libro en manos_

-¡Dám…!- el grito de Scootaloo fue tapado por la palma de Spike

-¿Qué?, este libro viejo- decía Spike mostrándole el libro, y efectivamente era un tomo antiguo

-Daring Do y el cáliz del grifo- Scootaloo lo tomaba con sus cascos -bah- decía lanzándolo

-Scootaloo-

-¿Qué?- preguntaba Scoot

-¿Podrías bajarte de mí?- pregunto Spike teniendo a Scootaloo sobre su abdomen

-Eh…perdón- se baja la pegaso y se sienta en una silla

-¿Ya me podrías explicar que estabas haciendo en mi habitación?- preguntaba Spike recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama

-Bueeeno…¿vine a visitarte?, sí, vine a visitarte- decía muy confiada la pegaso de su excusa

-Y por eso te encontré dormida en mi cama- decía Spike haciendo que Scootaloo se ruborizara –¿supongo que tendrás una buena excusa para eso?-

-No quería estar sola en casa, y por eso vine aquí- Scoot se levanta y toma el libro –Rainbow estará fuera hasta el lunes- y va a sentarse a lado de Spike colocando el libro en sus piernas

-¿quieres que te lea?- pregunto tomando el libro

_Scootaloo solo asintió con la cabeza_

**8:00 pm**

_Spike estaba terminando de leer el libro a Scootaloo, la cual se había quedado dormida_

-Y asi, Daring Do regreso el cáliz a la tierra de los grifos. El fin- termino Spike –Scootaloo…¿Scootaloo?- Spike ve a la pegaso dormida

_Scootaloo profundamente dormida se acomoda mejor y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Spike, haciendo que este se enrojeciera_

**Sueño de Scootaloo**

_Scootaloo solo estaba en una oscuridad total, no podía ver ni sus cascos_

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Scoot inspeccionando el lugar –lo último que recuerdo es que estaba sentada a lado de…Spike- diciendo esto con un poco de rubor en su cara –aún recuerdo ese día, antes de mi cumpleaños #13…cuando todo empezó- decía esto con una sonrisa en su rostro

**Flash Back time in the dream**

**Escuela de Ponyville**

_Era hora de salir y no se hicieron esperar las potrillas de CMC_

-¡Estas emocionada por lo de este Sábado, Scootaloo!- decía Sweetie Belle con alegría

-¡Sí, es tu cumpleaños¡- grito Pinkie Pie detrás de Scoot poniéndole un gorrito de fiesta asustando a la pegaso que se cayó del susto

-¿Pinkie Pie?- pregunto Apple Bloom

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiii?- dijo Pinkie dando saltitos hacia -Apple Bloom-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Scootaloo levantándose

-Pues, daaaaa- dijo Pinkie cómicamente –vine a traerte un pastelillo de pre-cumpleaños- y le entrega un pastelillo con la palabra "pre-cumpleaños" escrito en el

_Salen Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon_

-Genial Pinkie- agradeció Scoot para después darle una probada –está sabroso- dijo a una nube de polvo con la forma de Pinkie -¿dónde está?-

-Oye Silver Spoon, ¿quién es la única pegaso que no puede volar en toda Equestria?- dijo Diamond T. para molestar a Scoot

-La gallina, jajajaja- respondió S. Spoon

**-Y aunque sus insultos me dolieran, no deje que me vencieran, entrene tanto física como mentalmente, devora libros enteros de metodología de vuelo pegaso-**

**Un año después**

_Scootaloo y Spike se encontraban en la biblioteca, ya pasaban de las 12 pm_

-¿Scootaloo, no crees que ya es algo tarde?- pregunto el dragón de 14 años

-So…solo ter…termino este li…libro- Scootaloo temblaba y no podía ni pronunciar bien por el frio que traía la noche

_Spike noto eso y fue a la cocina, no sin antes pedirle a Scootaloo que lo acompañara_

_Ya en la cocina Spike fue por un cobertor para su amiga_

-¿Quieres un poco de té, Scootaloo?- pregunto el dragón tomando una olla con agua y lanzándole sus llamas verdes

-Gracias Spike…por todo- dijo la pegaso tomando la taza

**-Y él siempre estuvo apoyándome…Spike-**

_Después de un tiempo leyendo, Spike ya estaba cabeceando y apunto de dormirse, no sin antes ver a Scootaloo caer primero_

_Spike se levanta de su asiento y carga a Scoot hasta un pequeño sofá en la sala, depositándola ahí Scootaloo agarra a Spike del brazo_

-Eh- Spike ve la mano que lo sostenía

-Duerme…conmigo- decía la pegaso adormilado

_Spike al escuchar eso se pone completamente rojo_

-Pero…eso no sería lo correcto, Scootaloo- decía tratando de liberar su brazo con cuidado

-Entiendo- Scootaloo seguía dormida, pero una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y soltó a Spike

-Solo esta noche- se dijo Spike a sí mismo y se acostó quedando frente ella –"solo…esta…noche"-

**-El día siguiente desperté viendo el rostro de Spike muy cerca del mío, podía sentir su respiración chocando con la mía, nuestros labios que con el mínimo movimiento se juntarían…y sentí "eso"- narro Scootaloo tocando su pecho –pero…salí volando de ahí, sin poder explicar lo que sentía-**

**Dos años después**

_Scootaloo se encontraban en una colina algo retirada de Sweet Apple Acres, no eran ni las 8 am y ya tenía múltiples raspones en su cuerpo_

-¡Otra vez!- grito la pegaso al intentar saltar de la colina, pero se tropezó lastimándose la pata y cayendo colina abajo -¡Ay, ohu, duele!- gritaba rodando, pero algo la detuvo…era Spike, quien apenas iba subiendo

-Siempre empezando desde temprano- le dijo el dragón estirando su mano para levantarla, pero cayó al instante de apoyar la pata lastimada

_Spike sin previo aviso cargo a la pegaso en sus brazos haciendo que se ruborizara_

-Me hubieras dicho- dijo Scootaloo volteando hacia otro lado

-Pero te conozco, testaruda como Rainbow- bromeo Spike

_Ya arriba, Spike curo las heridas de la pegaso con un botiquín que llevaba en su mochila y decidió poner un mantel para picnic_

-Gracias, pero no tengo tiempo para descansar- dijo Scootaloo tratando de incorporarse pero fallando en el intento

-Tienes que hacerlo, esa pata no mejorar sino hasta el viernes-

-Pero apenas es lunes- renegó la pegaso

-Sin peros, ahora- se levanta el dragón y saca una caja de su mochila –cierra los ojos-

-¿Para?- pregunto curiosa

-Tú ciérralos, y no los abras-

_Spike se acercaba más a la pegaso, y le coloca algo enfrente de ella_

-Listo, ábrelos- dijo Spike

_Scootaloo emocionada los abre y empieza a llorar_

-No te gustaron- decía el dragón un poco decepcionado

-No, son lágrimas de felicidad, gracias, muchas gracias- Scootaloo se lanza a Spike abrazándolo –¿me…me los pondrías?- pregunta sonrojándose un poco

-Claro- Spike se acerca más a ella y se los coloca

-¿Qu…qué tal me quedan?- preguntaba Scoot aun sonrojada

-Te ves muy bonita- dijo Spike con sinceridad, sonrojando aún más a Scootaloo

-Gra…gracias, por creer en mi- y Scootaloo se sorprende al recibir de Spike un abrazo

**-Ese mismo día, después del abrazo de Spike, me sentí con la necesidad de intentar volar de nuevo…corrí aun con la pata lastimada, salte, Spike me animo "¡tú puedes Scootaloo, yo creo en ti!", esas palabras me hicieron extender mis alas, y volar…por fin volar, gracias por eso gogles Spike- finalizo su narración Scootaloo**

**Continuara…**

* * *

Que tal les pareció un, poco largo, pues fue para compensar lo de la semana pasada :3

**Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21**

Bien, aquí pondré una propuesta y un datini de los personajes

**1.- ¿De quién quieren el próximo capítulo de "Recuerdo de un amor"?**

A) Apple Bloom

B) Sweetie Belle

**2.- Las edades de los personajes**

Spike, Spika, y Scootaloo:** 17 años**

Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom:** 16 años**

**Recuerden: **Siempre pueden dejar sus preguntas, sugerencias, o amenazas…Adiós y como siempre…Nos leemos luego :3


End file.
